Third Encounters
by Rehabilitated Sith
Summary: Mac and Jack are sent on their first mission together. *Sequel to Second Encounters, and First Encounters* -Complete-, last installment of the 'Encounters Series'.


A/N: I am taking some serious creative license with how the military works, cause I have no idea. I hope it's not too far fetched.

Third Encounters, of the Close Kind

Jack Dalton, Delta soldier, studied the map laid out before him, his eyes taking in the topography of the immediate area as well as the surrounding desert. Nodding to himself, he shifted the map and retrieved another, spreading that one out. The new map was actually building blueprints. It showed a two-floor building, courtyard and runway. He flipped the paper on his notepad and made several notes. Mumbling under his breath, he measured the distance and noted that on his paper as well.

"I know just the guy for the job," Jack smirked.

0-0-0-0-0-0

"This is all _your_ fault!" MacGyver called as he took shelter behind a wall.

"My _fault_? How do you figure?" Jack shouted back over the return fire.

"You said it would be _easy_. You _jinxed_ us!"

"JINXED—wha—"

 _Their mission was supposed to be relatively simple. Wait for bad guys to leave, infiltrate, render all explosives inert and allow the calvary to come in and secure the compound. It had been going swimmingly, until it wasn't. Now we're stuck amid a hail of gunfire and backup was currently dealing with another issue._

—-0—-

It had been several months since Angus MacGyver had encountered the Delta soldier, Jack Dalton. There had been their first brief introduction with the soldiers who inconveniently tripped at the same time; followed a few months later by the incident with the vest-bomb. This time lapse between the two was longer and seems to have affected them both.

Angus MacGyver was toying with his spork, when he saw him enter. He still had that swagger but it was a little more muted; there was an almost tangible shadow across the face of the Delta soldier as he removed his cover. With his food all but forgotten, Mac turned to follow the soldier's progress as he got in line for his food. That's when it hit him. Nobody else had followed him in. No-one had preceded him either. Jack Dalton was alone.

Mac swallowed, he knew what that meant. Glancing around, he realized that his table was the only one with vacancies; which meant that it was the only one available to the weary soldier. He scooted over just a little bit to make more room, making it the most attractive spot. He pretended to focus on his food, careful not to react when he heard the thud of the plastic tray hitting the table close but not close enough to have a comfortable conversation. Mac mulled possible conversations over in his head, discarding each one as they came.

"I see you haven't blown yourself up yet, that's good."

Mac winced at the unintended reminder of the recent loss of his trainer, but he focused instead on the soldier next to him.

"Not for lack of trying, I'm afraid."

Jack nodded, as if he understood.

"God, this food is awful."

Mac chanced a glance towards the older man, taking in his dusty appearance, not an uncommon state in this part of the world. Noticing the soldier had forgotten to grab a drink, Mac slid his unopened bottle of water down the table. Jack grabbed it before it could bump his tray. He nodded his thanks, as he unscrewed the lid. With a salute of the bottle, he guzzled the liquid. Pausing, Jack wiped a hand across his mouth.

"Shoulda been something stronger."

"Well, I could make you some if you want, I just need some water, sugar, a jar—-"

"Woah, woah there. Are you saying you can make your own moonshine?"

"It's not exactly difficult."

"Maybe not, but you aren't even legal yet, kid. Don't go rotting your brain before it's fully developed, we're gonna need it."

Mac protested the dig at his age, but Jack continued as if he hadn't spoken, "Besides, why go through the trouble? There's plenty if you know where to look."

Mac opened his mouth, but then shut it when he realized the older guy was correct. You could always find alcohol. With the mood significantly lightened, Mac risked more conversation.

"Y'know, there should probably be an age _cap_ for consuming alcohol as well."

"Now, hang on there, kid. Did you just call me _old_?"

"If the walker fits." Mac knew he could potentially be playing a dangerous game, but his past encounters with the man clued him in on the fact he had a healthy sense of humor; at least, he hope he hadn't lost it when he had lost his team. Otherwise, Mac knew he could be in trouble. Luckily for him the soldier burst into some goodnatured laughter and he was able to relax a little.

"I knew you had stones, but I hadn't realized, reminds me of—-"

He didn't finish his sentence.

" **DALTON.** "

Jack was on his feet within seconds and over to the officer that had called him before Mac even registered it was for Jack. Mac watched as the officer directed the soldier out of the tent. Jack saluted and started back, but Mac was already on his feet, both trays and bottle balanced. Deftly, he tossed Jack his unopened snack bar and partial filled water bottle, which the soldier caught with practiced ease. A nod of thanks and Jack was gone again. Mac finished disposing of the remainder of the food and headed out himself.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Mac was studying up on a manual when an aide came to order him to report to command area. Wondering what he did wrong, he went over in his mind the various infractions he distinctly remembers getting away with. Nothing forthcoming, he let the officer make the first move.

"You're being called out on a mission. Dalton here will explain it."

Mac forced himself not to react, when Jack materialized off to his left. There was a gleam in his eye, and Mac was starting to regret his friendly overtures. Jack went on to explain the mission in succinct terms. Mac had to admit he was surprised; he knew he shouldn't but he was. Jack was all business and it impressed him.

Once the run down was finished, the maps pointed out and the entry and exits marked, Mac understood and accepted his orders.

"Good, we move out in 20."

Mac saluted. As he was exiting, he heard the officer give one last command to Jack.

"I want that kid back, do you understand, he is the best we have? He is your responsibility."

"Understood."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Mac was ready in 10, always having a go-bag ready. He reported as ordered to the site where he found Jack already waiting for him. Behind him others teams were also assembling.

"Alright kid, you're going to follow my lead. Understood?"

"Yessir."

"Ah, don't give me that crap, name's Jack Dalton. Just call me Jack. And you're Angus MacGyver. Got it."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Despite being a season soldier, Jack had to admit this mission wasn't sitting as well with him as in the past. Things were moving quickly, and they hadn't had a lot of prep time with the kid. He knew that the kid knew his bombs, that he had no doubt of. Typically in the past, the roads have already been cleared ahead of them. They didn't have to do their work under direct threat of gunfire. The intel they received indicated that the terrorist left for supply runs once a week; the compound had been watched for several weeks but they only gave the green light an hour ago. That wasn't much time to put their plan into action and to have contingencies in place adequately.

He glanced over at the kid, studying his profile. The sun was blazing through the window catching on his hair. Jack had to squint, even behind his sunglasses at the bright halo effect the kid's blond hair was causing. _Damn._ Jack knew he should keep his head on straight, but the kid was not making it easy. The hair, those blue eyes they were all too similar. _Too young._ Not for the first time did Jack curse war.

0-0-0-0-0-0

They took a few moments to scout out the compound and confirm that it was indeed clear as they had been directed. Except the small dust devils, it was quiet. Jack didn't really trust a 'quiet' compound, especially in the daytime. He usually worked best under the cover of darkness but when there were explosives in play, they needed as much light to work with. This may well be there only shot. Word was they were out on a supply run; Jack hoped it would be a long one, otherwise this could end messily.

Knowing that no compound was ever truly empty, the terrorist weren't that stupid. Jack motioned for the kid to remain in place while he and the other team went to secure the area. Before he left, Jack realized that he didn't see a side arm on the EOD tech. He retrieved his spare's spare and tried to hand it over. The kid shook his head. Jack pushed it toward the tech, who motioned in the negative again. Not taking another second, he thrust it into his hands and started off. When he glanced back, he saw the kid remove the magazine and pocket the ammo instead. _What the f—_

Realizing he was wasting time, he focused on his objective. He listened as the teams relayed information over their wire. Satisfied with how the mission was going he returned to his position of watching the kid's back.

"Why did you remove the bullets?"

"Bullets are more useful for me anyway."

"What the _hel—_ "

"Ah ah, didn't your Mother teach you it wasn't polite to swear?"

" _Polite_? Listen here—-"

"Well, that was the all-clear, we should probably go." Mac was on his feet with Jack right behind him, muttering under his breath.

Jack pulled the kid up short, "You need to stay behind me."

"Hmm, actually, _you_ should probably stay behind _me,_ I need to clear the area for any trip wires, and traps etc…You just watch my six."

" _Just watch my six_ …" Jack imitated.

With Jack at his back, Mac went from room to room clearing it of traps. As each room was cleared, a member of the other team would take pictures and notes detailing what they found; especially any intel. They had gone through the entire compound and only found one room with something for Mac to handle. After clearing the rest, Mac returned to said room while Jack took up a position outside in an adjacent building that had the best line of sight of the only entrance into Mac's 'room'. He chose a spot, and settled down, pulling his rifle out and setting it up for the long haul. Mac had mentioned that this one would take awhile. The light was beginning to wane, so Mac started a fire in the metal barrel semi-close to the bomb.

Mac checked the bomb for any surprises before focusing on the mass of wires in front of him. He followed the wires with delicate fingers, tool in hand. Voices were drawing near as he used his clippers to cut the desired wire. Gunfire erupted outside the compound, suggesting that he should wrap things up. Finishing things, he turned as shouts announced the arrival of terrorist.

Two came in at the same time, while two more brought up the rear.

"Jack—-"

 _pfft tink…thud._ _pfft tink_ _…thud._ _pfft tink_ _…thud._ _pfft tink_ _…thud._

The sound of four bodies hitting the floor came at great reassurance to Mac, even as Jack's voice crackled in his ear, "Who loves you, baby?"

"I hope that wasn't you declaring your love, cause as appreciative as I am, I am _not_ that appreciative."

Jack just laughed in his ear.

"I think we're about to have some more friends show up, best to get you out of there."

"Copy that."

Mac made a few other adjustments to the now inert bomb, just to make sure they couldn't later modify it. Deciding not to use the doorway, he opted to go out the windowless window. Glancing down, he was relieved to find it wasn't a large drop. He readied himself. _CHK_. The wall to his right exploded as bullets slammed into it, only barely missing him and more importantly the bomb.

"This is all _your_ fault!" MacGyver called as he took shelter behind a wall.

"My _fault_? How do you figure?" Jack shouted back over the return fire.

"You said it would be _easy_. You _jinxed_ us!"

"JINXED—wha—" Jack protested.

The surprise caused Mac to loose his balance and went over the edge. He dimly heard the answer of Jack's gun before he hit the ground, the air exploding from his lungs. He registered the pain that accompanied the fall, then pushed it from his mind as he struggled to get to his feet in the cumbersome suit.

Jack had seen Mac fall; he swore. Finding the room clear, he picked up the rifled kicked up the legs and secured it before he made his own way down, a smaller calibre gun in his hand. He jumped down, rolling to his feet as he hurried to the kid's side. Grasping the kid by the arm, he hauled him to his feet, and edge them both around the wall.

Over their ear pieces they could hear the exchange between team mates, and Jack realized it was all going south. Quickly he got on the wire and ordered them to pull back. With the acknowledgements, Jack pulled on Mac indicating they need to leave as well. Mac pulled back.

"Wait, if we can get them all in the compound, we can take them out at once."

"How? You already disarmed the bomb."

"True, sort of. Can you lure them into the room?"

"You want to use me as bait? I can't watch your six if I do!"

"I'll watch my own six. Can you do it or not?"

"Alright, alright. Awfully bossy for one so young"

Mac only rolled his eyes. Instead, he assisted Jack in climbing back up the way Mac had come down. He crouched low in the room, hiding. He checked with the teams, they confirmed that they were all out of the compound. He gave the clear to MacGyver who had also shimmed up the wall with Jack's help.

"When I say, you're going need to get out of the _fast_."

"How fast?"

"Jim Clark, fast."

"Ooo, nice reference."

"I figured I need one from _your_ generation."

Jack just stuck his tongue out.

"Oh, real mature."

Jack watched as Mac removed the shell from the bullets he had taken earlier. He created a trail from the bomb to the window. He then found several rags and used them in some sort of liquid, which by the smell, Jack assumed was petrol. Mac exited the window, this time on purpose.

They could hear voices as the terrorist searched the compound for any hiding soldiers. When they got close enough, Jack 'accidentally' sent a barrel crashing down, it just so happened to be the one with the flames in it. The pounding of feet told Jack he had gotten their attention. As the first ones entered, Jack made sure they saw him before he started his exit.

"NOW"

Bullets whizzed all around him as leapt out the window. He felt a stream of fire as one grazed his shoulder. Mac was at the ready, doused rags in hand. He lit it with a lighter he produced from Jack couldn't guess where, and threw it in the opening. It hit an unlucky soldier who screamed, arms flailing. He did what everyone was taught when on fire. Stop, drop and roll. Which was what you are supposed to do, unless you roll onto something flammable. The fire sparked the gun powder which burned a line to the bomb.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

It was as if the fourth of July was having it's first rendition in Afghanistan. The building exploded brilliantly. Mac and Jack ran like they were being chased by the devil himself, before they threw themselves behind a small outcropping several yards away.

Around them they could hear bursts of gunfire as soldier picked off the remaining terrorists. They edged their way around, the sounds dwindled until silence reigned once more.

Pausing, they kept their eyes shifting for any signs of hostiles even as the other soldier reported back. The all-clear was given. Mac removed the headgear, the results was his hair sticking up in all directions. Jack noticed this and laughed.

Mac felt his hair and realized what happened. Quickly he patted his hair down, which only caused Jack to laugh harder.

"Laugh it up, _Gramps_. At least, I _have_ hair."

"Wha—-I HAVE hair!"

"For now…"

Jack sputtered, attempting to come up with a response while Mac simply smirked back, waiting. When Jack couldn't come back with one, Mac hummed.

"I guess you don't really need a gun. That was some fine work, crazy but fine."

"Thanks Jack."

 _Hell kid, I'd follow you into the Ninth circle if I had to._

With their mission over, they were able to leave the clean up to the others and report back to base.

After their debrief, the commanding officer looked between the two.

"Dalton, you have new orders."

"Yessir."

"You are paired with this one, where he goes, you go; to bring him back after each mission. Is that understood?"

"Sir, yessir."

They were dismissed.

"So, what does that make you, my _babysitter_?"

"Wait, did he just reduce me to being a _nanny_? Son of a —-"

A:N/ and so ends this series. I have to admit this was the hardest of all of the to write. It did not come as easily as all the others, so I hope I did it some justice. 3/27/17—R.S

I am not even sure I should post it.


End file.
